Cherry Blossom
by Anzu Ravenwood
Summary: [Two-Shot] [RinHaru] Nada importa ya. Observa sus manos vacías, pálidas y temblorosas, como si esperara encontrar una respuesta mágica que alivie su dolor, el cual comienza a absorber su corazón, engulléndolo en la oscuridad; buscando la manera de que este vuelva a latir, de que vuelva a respirar. ¡Feliz Cumpleaños Rin!


**¡Hola! **

Nuevamente aparezco en la escena después de tanto tiempo, pero ahora con un **Two-Shot **(solo dos capítulos) de Free!

Mencionando que Free! se ha convertido en algo parecido a una obsesión xDD , desde el momento en que lo vi. Quede absolutamente prendada de el *3* respiro, vivo y veo Free! por todas partes xDD, haciendo hincapié en que amo a Rin Matsuoka, el es mi personaje favorito, por el cual me desvivo cada día (lo se suena a locura xD) sin embargo así es xDD

Hace tiempo que quería escribir algo de mi OTP favorito (RinHaru), mas no había podido por cuestiones personales y cosas así. Al final termine por escribir un Two-Shot, mis historias (la mayoría) suelen ser cortas (aunque tengo unos largas). El primer capitulo de este Two-Shot,es algo pequeño, decidí hacerlo así, porque es como la introducción al segundo capitulo, en el cual pienso concluirlo, piensen mas en este primer episodio como una viñeta.

Así como también quiero mencionar que va con dedicación para mi linda chica y una de mis autoras favoritas **Itaichigo RinRin**, alguna vez hicimos un reto sobre esto y realmente quise hacerlo, también es por el cumpleaños de mi precioso tiburón :D, así que este va para ti linda, espero te guste y sobre todo lo leas, y no pienses que me olvide de escribirlo.

Sin mas lindas, les dejo esta pequeña viñeta, y como siempre lo menciono, estoy abierta a comentarios constructivos, para mejorar tanto el argumento como mi escritura.

** Disclaimer/Declaimer: **Ninguno de los personajes de Free! me pertenece, todo es propiedad de sus respectivos autores.

* * *

**"Cherry Blossom"**

** Two-Shot**

**RinHaru**

_"A veces lo recuerdo. A veces_  
_sólo el cuerpo cansado me lo dice._  
_Al duro amanecer estás desvaneciéndote_  
_y entre mis brazos sólo queda tu sombra."_

_Jaime Sabines_

Rin siempre había sido emocional, temperamental, impulsivo. La lista de defectos con las que está impregnado es enorme, comparada con la de virtudes.

"_Tsk" _

Chasquea la lengua en una clara señal de cólera, de rabia, de sosiego. Se rinde fácilmente ante la furia, la desesperación y se hunde en un abismo oscuro sin fondo; porque tal vez la respuesta que esperaba no había sido la correcta, la indicada. Y en lo profundo se detesta; por su miedo, por su cobardía.

Las palabras se quedan flotando en el viento, danzando entre las distantes ráfagas de aire que golpean sus mechones rojizos, entorpeciendo un poco su vista, nublando la claridad con la que observa el rostro de su compañero de infancia.

Los nudillos se marcan sobre su blanca piel, y su paciencia parece llegar a los límites de su cordura, se muerde el labio inferior, carnoso, delicado; tratando de acallar una marea de emociones que luchan por salir, pero que sin embargo oculta, por orgullo.

El árbol de cerezos que alguna vez los vio sonreír, llora, dejando caer pequeños y marchitados pétalos rosas; preguntándose si en algún momento de su larga vida pobra verlos reír nuevamente.

"_Lo siento Rin" _

Cruel.

Nanase siempre había sido demasiado indiferente, abstraído en él, solamente en él; pero en aquel momento cree que dejara esa frialdad a un lado y le pedirá que se quede, que dirá que lo necesita tanto como al agua. Observa entre traicioneras lágrimas, el rostro imperturbable del joven de ojos azules, y en un impulso colmado de desesperación lo toma repentinamente de la chaqueta atrayéndolo hacia su rostro, deseando que a través de ese brusco contacto sienta el mismo dolor que lo estaba sofocando, que lo está matando lentamente.

_"Quédate"_ algo en su interior ruega por escuchar de los labios de Haruka esa corta frase, sin sentido, pero que lo hará sentirse mejor y al mismo tiempo alejara todas esas inseguridades de su cabeza.

Sus manos tiemblan, de enojo, de impaciencia.

"_Lo siento" _

Oraciones que no quiere oír. Súplicas que no son escuchadas. Ya no hay vuelta atrás, ya no hay más que decir, agacha la mirada y deshace el pequeño contacto que lo une a la única persona que ha amado.

"_Adiós" _

Nada importa ya. Observa sus manos vacías, pálidas y temblorosas, como si fuese a encontrar una respuesta mágica que calme su dolor, el cual comienza a absorber su corazón, engulléndolo en la oscuridad; buscando la manera de que este vuelva a latir, de que vuelva a respirar.

El deseo de echarse a llorar mientras maldice al destino por cobrárselas así, se ve mermado cuando una pequeña parte de su cerebro, que aún conservaba el sentido común, le recuerda que no tenía tiempo que perder.

Debía irse de aquel lugar.


End file.
